heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake
This fight takes place at the end of Cirruwa Forest. The Terror Trio has captured the Reaper Nyx Ronove, and while they are talking, Belle Reed (Pike Crocell's Conjurer) appears. Wake Forneus and Skip Carabia then accuse Pike of being a traitor. In the middle of the argument, Eve, Klein and Io appear as well, attempting to save Nyx from the Terror Trio - however, Pike takes your side and joins your party. Stats Wake Skip Moves Wake Split-eating grin: Reduce all enemies Pulse. Quick Shot: Deals 1 Physical Water Damage. Has priority. Backwash:' '''Chance to DRENCH; Hits one enemy. Physical Water Element. '''Take Aim / Bullet Barrage': Take Aim increase Wake chances to hit. After using Take Aim, In the next turn Wake Will use Bullet Barrage, which deals huge Physical Water Element damage to all enemies. Skip Trickery:' '''Hits one enemy. '''Skewer':' '''Deals 1 Physical Water Element. '''Whirpool': Deals Magic Water Element to all enemies. Backwash:' '''Chance to DRENCH; Hits one enemy. Water Element. '''Deafening Echo': Chance to SILENCE; Hits all enemies. Behavior Wake and Skip will use random attacks every turn. If Wake uses Take Aim, next turn it will be followed by Bullet Barrage Strategy (Normal) This fight will be harder than Pike & Skip. Is suggested that party member have at least lvl 47. Unlike Pike & Skip fight where you have to target the weakest link, in this fight you have to take Wake as soon as possible. Wake uses Take Aim / Bullet Barrage, which deals a lot of damage, being lethal if you don't drop her ATK or use guard. Skip uses Deafening Echo and Whirpool, two strong attacks but not as deadly as Bullet Barrage It is highly recommended to use the DNA Bakunawa-T in balanced shape. In this fight it is really important to decrease at least by 1, both enemies ATK. Pulse.WAV is a great skill from this DNA, which decrease both enemies stats at enough level. If you don't have this DNA, you should use Klein and Eve to drop stats as usual, but it may take a while and you can receive a lot of damage while doing it. Use Io to increase all players ATK and use Pike to deal as much damage as possible. Remember that Wake neither Skip are Water element, they are Toxin and Ice. Try to focus Wake if you have to chose, but try to use multi-target skills like Eve's Galaxy Spin or Klein Feline Rampage. If you get silenced by Skip's Deafening Echo you can use Pike's Slow Cleanse to remove Silence if she is not silenced as well. If you can use Hearth attack use always Io's Sunshine Buster. Io is strong against Skip and have really high ATK stat compared to any other character so you shouldn't waste Heart in other character. If needed, use Caramel Custards provided by Pike to heal all the party after make sure both enemies' stats are down. Music harmonicblend - Underwater Militia Site navigation Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Toxin Category:Ice